Till Death Do Us Part
by Icewhisker21
Summary: It all comes down to this...Zuko and Azula are the last two remaining survivors of the annual Hunger Games. Who will be the one to survive...or is there a chance for freedom? AzulaxZuko. ATLA/Hunger Games AU. A little short I wrote for a friend of mine on Tumblr.


Zuko couldn't believe it had come to this. After days of fighting to survive, taking lives just so that he could live, it all came down to this. The annual Hunger Games left him pitted against the one person whom he had been afraid to face.

There they stood in the giant field, as gold clashed with gold. A fire burned in both of their eyes to survive and kill but...could he do this? His clothing was ripped, his bare arms burned and scratched. He was sure that he had a broken rip as it was harder to breathe the longer he stood. His eyes grazed over her lithe figure. He could tell that she was in near perfect condition. There was hardly a scratch on her. The only thing to show she had struggled was the ghostly look in those molten orbs. The sword she had chosen to wield proudly glistened with the blood of its unfortunate victims. He shivered, imagining the sharp blade piercing his chest, with brief pain and gush of blood to follow. He hoped she would have some mercy and make this quick.

"So, it's come to this..." Azula spoke softly. Taking the blade, she wiped it clean with the sleeve of her jacket, even though most of the blood had stained. She held the sword up to examine it with careful precision, letting the feeling of dread sink into his skin of the imminent death that was soon to follow.

"I had hoped it wouldn't." Zuko replied, fighting off the instinct to run the other way. Why couldn't she have just died in battle? It would have made this easier and he could mourn her death when he won...if he had even a chance to win. Honestly, he was surprised to have even made it this far.

Azula let out a humorless laugh, locking her eyes on his once more "Zuzu...did you think I would actually have let those weak peasants kill me?" She lowered her sword "They were easy enough to get rid of. I am only sad that it wasn't more of a challenge."

Zuko felt his stomach twist in knots. Bile rose in the back of his throat, which he forcefully choked back down. "How can you enjoy this? This whole thing is fucked up!"

"You know as well as I do that this is out of our hands. I did what I had to in order to survive." Azula justified sharply, her grip on the weapon tightening. She had become numb to watching the light die from their eyes. She had lost count of the bodies that had fallen because of her. The sight of blood gushing from their wounds, staining her clothing and skin till she felt unable to wash it off made her want to vomit.

Zuko swallowed nervously, knowing what was to come next "Just...make this quick. I know you want me gone and now's your chance." He was too weak and tired to keep fighting. There had been too much bloodshed. The last thing he wanted to do was kill his sister just to go home. It wasn't worth it...the very thought of her not being in his life was incomprehensible. He couldn't go on without her and refused to, not even for this mother.

He expected a rush of feet and the sharp pain of agony to accompany him after those final thoughts but she didn't move. The look in her eyes was not of a killer. There was grief and faint affection he hadn't seen in years. "Idiot... now you can go home." She whispered, tossing him the blade to which she had used more times to take a life than she'd like to remember.

He stared down at the black blade that thudded just five feet in front of him. He looked back up at her "I-I don't understand. Why?"

"How do you think you made it this far?!" Azula snapped, as tears burned in the corners of her eyes. She hated getting upset like this but damn it...why did he have to get so humble? Why did he have to tear down her wall only for her weakness to show itself? "Did you think you had done this on your own? I could have easily ended your life countless times if I had wanted to!"

Zuko's voice shook as realization dawned on him. How could he have been so blind? He should have died a number of times but luck always seemed to be on his side when his pursuer never managed to catch up to him. Yes, he had killed a few but... "You killed those people...just so I could survive?"

"That's what I am trying to tell you. Why do you think I took the place of that peasant girl? I did it to make sure that you made it out alive. I needed to be sure that you made it to the end of this hell." Walking towards him, she picked up the blade and placed it in his hands "All you have to do now, is kill me. Then this will all be over."

His whole body shook, as the weight of the situation came crashing down on him. His sister refused to take his life and had sacrificed herself a number of times so he could live. He couldn't fight back the tears, letting them stream down his face "I can't. I won't kill you!" he gritted out, forcing his voice not to shake. "I won't lose you!"

Azula couldn't stand seeing him like this. It only broke her heart more. Gently, she grasped his face in her hands, wiping away the tears shed. She knew that this was hard for him but it could be no other way. Smiling, she leaned her head against his "You have to Zuzu...for mother. She needs you more than me."

Zuko stared into her amber eyes, taking in the sincerity of her words. How could she stay so strong through this? Releasing the sword, he wrapped his arms around her waist to hold her closer. "I'm sorry Az...but you won't get what you want. Not this time."

"You are so stubborn..." she murmured harshly, shaking her head. Her heart pounded against her chest being this close to him. He had been the one constant good thing in her life since their father left… She couldn't afford to lose Zuko and neither could he lose her. Without each other, there was nothing left to live for.

Azula couldn't resist herself as she leaned in, kissing him on the lips. Right now she didn't give a damn what their mother back at home thought of this. She had held back for so long. Hell, if she was going to die, what better way than in the hands of the man she secretly loved despite their blood bond.

Zuko's eyes widened in shock, trying to process that brief contact before she pulled away, "Azula…" He never knew…thought it to be impossible…but here was the proof. When and for how long? None of that mattered now, not when they were facing an impossible situation. Everything she did these past few days was all for his survival. The last selfish thing she would do was take a kiss from him.

Azula's voice was just above a whisper "Now you know, even if it is too late." She grasped his hand in hers, lacing them. She was so terrified of what he thought of her now and couldn't even hold his gaze "Call me crazy if you want. Deny me but _damn it_ …I will not be stopped from telling you how I feel. Not before I die."

Zuko didn't know what to say but knew how he felt. He lifted her chin up to look at her. A sudden anger surged through him at their bleak situation and the sick enjoyment those of the Capital were taking from this. There was no way he was going to lose everything now…especially not his sister. Not when he knew how she felt about him "It doesn't have to end this way." He reached into his pocket, remembering the berries he had taken in case he needed to poison one of his enemies. He held them out to her. "We can both win this."

Azula immediately knew what he was intending to do. She felt pride surge through her. "Fuck the Capital. They'll have no champion left to celebrate." She smirked. "How very clever of you brother."

Zuko smirked "I learned from the best." Placing some of the berries in her hand, he gazed back at her as memories played through his mind of every second spent together. They were always so close, not a second spent apart or in teasing one another. Azula followed him into this, knowing she could very well have died but her love for him never let fear consume her. His sister always had a different way of showing affection towards him. He placed his free hand behind her head suddenly to pull her into a deep kiss. Azula responded with raw passion that Zuko never would have known of unless this didn't happen. Breaking contact he murmured "I love you Azula. I always will."

"I love you too…" Her heart soared at those words but now was not the time to bask in them as the Capital was surely starting to grow impatient if they weren't already disgusted of two siblings love for one another. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He replied with determination.

With their backs to each other, they raised their hands towards the sky. This twisted game of survival had to stop and what better way than to take what the Capital wanted? This was their freedom and defiance. Together they made a formidable opponent that was hard to take down. Slowly, they brought the deadly fruit towards their mouths that would kill them in seconds once consumed. As they were about to take them, an intercom sounded abruptly "Wait!"

Azula stopped, feeling power surge through her at the audible fear in the man's voice. He had no choice but to declare a winner. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you the champions of the Annual Hunger Games! Azula and Zuko of the Fire Nation!"

"You realize this is going to stir up trouble with the Capital. We won't get out of this easy." Zuko said as he grasped her hand in his.

Azula smirked, as she laced her fingers with his once more. "If they want to come after us then let them. We won't be stopped so easily."


End file.
